miosan_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyranna Illabor
Tyranna Angelus Sthenio Anguis Illabor or more commonly known by Tyranna Illabor is the current Faber Magnum of the Gorgon Craftdom as well as Chief of the Domitor Legions, Locutus' formal military. Tyranna is a Sthenion sculptor, craftsman, blacksmith, military general and stateswoman who has served as her peoples' leader for twenty years and is venerated as a figure of religious significance. Tyranna's legendary intellect, eye for detail, skill in battle and talent as a leader has lead the Gorgons to believe she is Euryus, their creation deity, reincarnated. Tyranna is bestowed with the Mark of Etia, which she has mastered, allowing her to have complete control over stone and rock, enabling her to cut incredible sculptures and pieces of art with just the wave of a hand, owing to her prowess as an esteemed Stonemason and Battlewright. Tyranna first rose to notoriety as a humble Mason girl working on a Cathedra in Sthenio where her prodigious attention to detail and skill allowed her to be accepted into the military. She then worked to improve her skill in both the art of war and the art of stonemasonry over time. Eventually, she became so universally acclaimed as both an artist and warrior that she was unanimously elected as Faber Magnum by the Council and has not been questioned in her judgement ever since. Appearance Tyranna is considered unattainably beautiful by Gorgon standards; having a head of hair full of long, fatally venomous snakes contrasting her smooth, young yet sharp facial features. Casually, she wears typical Gorgon attire, being a very lacklustre dress, with elegant bangles, rings, earrings and other finely sculpted trims and forged accessories. She is noticeably tall for a Gorgon, being nearly ten feet in height which is viewed as monstrous for a Gorgon to reach. Tyranna is also lethally strong, having strong, tightly packed and toned muscles which is belied by the elegance with which she comports herself and she dresses. This open show of strength and musculature very much coincides with Gorgon female beauty standards. During Battle, Tyranna dons the Bayan-plate a spellbindingly ornate and complex suit of plate armour that is said to confuse and dazzle those who look upon it. It is constructed from an alloy of Hyperionite and Lapis Steel and has never been broken. Over the Bayan-plate, she wears several garments showcasing rich tapestries of past victories. Personality Tyranna has been often described as being a wrathful and vengeful woman, however this is not entirely true. She is indeed very quick to anger but not indiscriminately but with precision. All those who insult her Gorgon name, the works of her brothers and sisters and those who slight the name of their gods and culture, she can be conniving, bitter, vengeful woman. Tyranna has a special Hatred of Druids because although their culture is rich, they hold no such regard for symmetry and order, prefering to do all things with a rough brutish nature which she believes to be regressive and simple-minded. To those she respect she is a very kind, cheerful and supportive woman, feeling a motherly responsibility for her subjects seeking to encourage their hunger for perfection and further artistic brilliance. She is arrogant with her accomplishments only to those she dislikes. To her people, however, she is incredibly humble, encouraging what she sees as even the most flawed projects. Abilities Strength Tyranna is a very physically strong individual, having honed her strength from carrying stone to and from her workplaces and then later for military training. Tyranna is capable of destroying entire Cathedras with her fists and putting considerable dents in the toughest of steel with her fists alone. Mark Tyranna is blessed with the Mark of Etia, allowing her to manipulate the earth around her, which she uses to great effect in combat, manipulating elaborate labyrinths, traps or geological weapons with simple gestures to thwart and destroy her enemy. Equipment Petrifier - Tyranna's primary weapon, Petrifier is a large, two-handed Gorgon Khopesh blade which is crafted from a devastating alloy of Hyperionite and Medusan Steel, crafting the almost perfect killing machine. Petrifier's innate stone-making abilities given to it by Medusan Steel have since been amplified because of the Hyperionite;s influence, allowing Tyranna to turn her targets to stone faster than any other blade can. Bayan Plate - The Bayan-plate is Tyranna's suit of combat plate armour, it is so dazzlingly complex and intricate it is capable of confusing and disorienting foes that simply lay their eyes upon its majesty. is constructed from an alloy of Hyperionite and Lapis Steel and has never been broken. Memorial - Tyranna's cape in battle, Memorial is a rich, detailed tapestry woven from the finest fabrics showing one of her finest victories, the slaying of a dragon, dubbed by the Gorgons as, Goliath. The cape showcases her holding the dragon's severed head and Tyranna shedding a single tear of pride. Dante - Tyranna's personal steed, Dante is a great and powerful Murines, famed for his frightening agility as well as lethal venom. Descriptions of the effects of Dante's venom on those envenomed have been an equivalent pain to their skin slowly flayed from their bones.